


Two Months Too Late, Two Minutes Too Soon

by inkberrry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Heavy Petting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Smut, a litlte bit of over stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkberrry/pseuds/inkberrry
Summary: Noctis returns to Insomnia after two months away and spends the night with Prompto, who didn't realize just how starved for the prince's touch he was.





	Two Months Too Late, Two Minutes Too Soon

Prompto couldn’t sleep the night before Noctis came home.  
  
His small apartment in the city was too bright, and the glowing signs of Insomnia’s palace district buzzed just slightly too loud. On any normal night these things would lull him to sleep. He’d press the side of his face into his pillow and let the streetlamp’s yellow light paint his cheeks and color his dreams. The hum of traffic would be a constant and familiar lullaby. The constant _something_ happening would stop his mind from delving too deep into his own world, which was for the best.  
  
Tonight though, all these distractions compounded on the main, looming thing on his mind. In just over twelve hours he’d see Noctis again. The lonely, empty nights in his bed would be broken up with nights spent spread out on Noctis’, or camped out on his couch while they played games until the sun rose. The distortion that was present in phone calls no matter how technology improved would be gone, replaced by the perfectly clear sound of Noctis’ voice right there next to him.  
  
Prompto sighed and rolled to his side, facing the wall. Two months was a long time. In the beginning he thought it would go by in a flash. He’d keep busy and wait for Noctis while he visited Altissa, playing the patient boyfriend pining for his prince.  
  
Expect that wasn’t who Prompto was. He was _impatient_. At least when it came to Noctis. A week into Noctis’ trip and he wanted him back, despite keeping himself busy with his own work and hobbies. He wanted to sit close and talk with him, to kiss him whenever he could, to feel his hands roam his body…  
  
“This sucks,” he said, shoving his sheets aside once again and flopping to his back. Just twelve hours. How could that be so hard after two whole months?  
  
The rest of the night passed much the same. Eventually Prompto fell asleep, his blankets tangled up into a ball he held onto in place of the warmth of another body. He woke up from time to time and checked his phone, shocked that only minutes had passed instead of hours.  
  
It took all the restraint he had not to text Noctis before nine the next morning. He knew it would be futile if he did, but his eagerly twitching thumbs still resisted. He was in the middle of a mug of half touched coffee when he gave up, at almost exactly seven minutes past nine.  
  
**Morning buddy! Where are you?**  
  
He didn’t wait for an answer after the first line, and texted again.  
  
**How long til you get back?**  
  
A sip of coffee, then another -  
  
**Can you see Insomnia yet?**  
  
A minute dragged by, and Prompto thought Noctis must still be asleep. He had known better than to try, but his excitement wasn’t containable anymore. As he sighed and took a longer drink from his mug his phone buzzed, the short tone that played when a text from Noctis came in making him almost drop his drink in his haste to grab the phone.  
  
**Prom. It’s too early.**  
  
**Sorry! He texted back. But really, are you close?**  
  
There was another pause, though this time Prompto kept his phone in his hand. Maybe by some miracle Noctis had gotten an early start this morning, and he was already most of the way back home. It was possible. Maybe.  
  
**Iggy says six hours. Gonna nap.**  
  
That was what Prompto should have expected, but still he felt the weight of disappointment. Every minute Noctis drew closer felt stretched longer than it should. It was as if time knew just how badly Prompto wanted to see him and was messing around for no reason other than it could. He didn’t know what he’d ever done to deserve such teasing, but he definitely didn’t think it was fair. He chewed at his lip, thumbs nimbly typing out a reply.  
  
**Gah. Noct. Tell Iggy to speed or something. I can’t wait to see you.**  
  
**Like that’ll happen. I’ll see you soon, Prompto.**

* * *

 

  
The six hours waiting for Noctis to get to Insomnia and settle back at his apartment were the longest in Prompto’s life. He couldn’t remain still for longer than a few minutes, and ended up bothering Gladio at the palace while he tried to work. That lasted almost two hours before the bigger man forcibly tossed him out, grumbling about needing to get laid already or he was going to strangle him.  
  
The rest of the time Prompto took up by going for a run, showering, and aimlessly trying to play games on his phone. Nothing kept his attention for long, as it kept finding its way back to how the night would play out. He paced, changed outfits more than once. When he got the text to head over to Noctis’ he was out the door in less than five minutes.  
  
Noctis was waiting by his apartment door when Prompto exited the elevator. Something in his heart gave away the moment he saw him, and suddenly he was rushing down the hall and throwing himself into Noctis’ arms.  
  
“Noct!”  
  
He felt Noctis stumble back a few steps but hold firm. The familiar scent of Noctis’ shampoo and whatever detergent Ignis used to wash the clothes filled his senses, almost making him lightheaded with the waves of feelings that came with it. He squeezed his arms around Noctis’ shoulders and ignored the now rapid beating of his heart. It would slow eventually, and right now all Prompto could care about was the hands that gripped him back equally as tight.  
  
“Dude. Prom. I’m gonna fall.”  
  
Prompto could hear the smile in Noctis’ voice, and sure enough when he looked he saw the slight curve of his lips. Pictures and video calls didn’t do it justice. Seeing it in person for the first time in months was like looking at a gem in the sunlight only previously seen through a dusty display case. It was brilliant, and the shine coming off of it made Prompto’s eyes water.  
  
“I can’t help it,” he said, only a little embarrassed at the sniffling away of his tears. “I missed you so much.”  
  
“I missed you, too.” The arms around him briefly squeezed tighter, then fell away. “Come inside, I wanna shut the door.”  
  
Prompto stepped inside, though he kept an arm around Noctis’ waist while they walked. Noctis didn’t seem to mind, even when their legs tangled and he once again stumbled to keep his footing. Both were glad to close any distance between them.  
  
They made their way to the living room and the large, plush couch they’d spent so much time on in the past. Prompto thought the apartment should have had a layer of dust settled over it, or at least that stuffy, warm feeling of a place that hadn’t been touched in months. Someone must have kept it aired out and clean, he realized. Just waiting for Noctis’ return like he himself had been.  
  
“So how was Altissa?” Prompto asked after flopping down onto the couch. He pulled Noctis down with him, though his help wasn’t truly needed. “How’s Luna? Did you get to eat those little cakes? Did you bring me one back?”  
  
“So many questions,” Noctis said, his voice dragging the last word out in a sigh. He shifted on the cushions so he was closer to Prompto and pushed his face into his shoulder. When he spoke next his words were muffled against the fabric of Prompto’s shirt. “It was fine. She’s good. Of course I brought you some stuff.”  
  
Prompto smiled and flipped his legs up to drape over Noctis’ lap. It contorted his torso a little, but the mild discomfort was offset by how close he got to be. Right then he didn’t think he could bear any less than half his body not touching some part of Noctis’.  
  
“Ah, you’re the best,” he said. He was honestly looking forward to hearing all about Noctis’ trip - at least the parts he hadn’t already heard about through phone calls - but that could wait until later. Tomorrow, the next day. They had plenty of time now.  
  
“Man, two months was way too long,” he said a moment later. “I mean, I totally get it. You’ve got all your princey stuff to do. But talking on the phone isn’t the same as this, you know?”  
  
“I know.” Noctis sounded distracted, and it didn’t take Prompto long to figure out why. One of the prince’s hands had traveled across his stomach and found a spot on his hips, his fingers lightly caressing a patch of exposed skin where Prompto’s shirt had ridden up. The ghost of sensation caused him to shiver and goosebumps to pop up along the spot Noctis was touching.            
  
“The pictures you sent were good though,” Noctis went on. “You can do that when I’m home too, if you want.”  
  
It was almost hard to focus on what Noctis said, and through a coalescing fog in his mind Prompto recalled the many nights he sent Noctis some of his newest, and lewdest, selfies. The first few he sent left him nervous and self conscious, but Noctis’ reaction quickly changed his hesitation into confidence. By the end of their time apart each new picture turned him on almost as much as getting one back from Noctis.  
  
“Oh yeah? You liked those, Noct?” The distance between the two of them closed even further when Prompto laid back against the arm of the couch and pulled Noctis down to him by the shoulders. He grinned up at him, his eyes never settling on a single spot. There was too much to put back into memory, too much of Noctis to see. “What can I say? I got real lonely without you.”  
  
Noctis let Prompto move him, and steadied himself with an elbow on the cushion. He was close enough Prompto could feel the heat of his breath now, and the pressure of the lower half of his body. It suddenly felt hot in the room, stuffy like how he’d imagined it should have felt from the start.  
  
“You sure you mean lonely and not horny?” Noctis asked with a roll of his eyes. When they settled back on Prompto they were heavier than a moment ago, a deep and wanting blue that there was no way he could resist.  
  
“Well, that too,” he said, and wasted no more time on catching up. At least not the type of catching up that involved stories and words. This type - this frantic hunt for Noctis’ lips and the sudden release he felt when he found them - this type was what came first.  
  
Noctis returned the kiss with equal force. Their lips, Prompto’s slightly chapped, Noctis’ just as soft as always, met and moved together with practiced ease. The bottom of Noctis’ caught for an instant between Prompto’s teeth, ending with a wet smack of recoil when let go. The hint of a whine found its way from Noctis’ throat at that, and Prompto redoubled his focus. Between increasingly heavy breaths he licked at Noctis’ lips, wetting them with own saliva as much as the prince’s.  
  
Soon Noctis pulled away, and Prompto was treated to the sight of his pink, slightly swollen lips. They glistened in the last bit of daylight coming in through the windows, sun hitting the wet patches and looking almost like gloss.  
  
“Damn, Prompto,” Noctis said as he caught his breath. “You’re eager.”  
  
“Can’t help it,” he answered, and strained his back to push himself up enough to reach Noctis’ lips again. “Missed kissing you.”  
  
“I can tell.” Instead of indulging him, Noctis lowered himself and put his lips to his neck. He kissed him there, open mouthed and leaving a trail of moist skin in his wake. “So smooth.”  
  
Prompto tilted his head to the side, exposing more area for Noctis to kiss. His fingers clutched at the prince’s shirt, balling it up as small, breathy moans escaped him. Noctis must have liked that, as his kisses became more intense, his lips pausing at each new spot to suck at the skin or nibble enough to leave Prompto thinking about scarves and high collared shirts.  
  
“A-ah, Noct,” he said, and his eyes squeezed shut momentarily in pleasure. Already his pulse had quickened and his cock went straight from soft to harder than it had been in weeks. Every touch from Noctis sent a fresh wave of blood through it, pulsing and twitching in anticipation.  
  
“God, I missed you Prompto,” Noctis said after another unchecked moan. “I couldn’t get that sound out of my head. For two _months_.”  
  
Prompto knew what Noctis meant; hearing his voice, smooth and deep in his ear, the sound rumbling and vibrating off the skin of his neck, was ecstasy. Nothing compared. Not the late night phone calls that ended with sticky hands and the sound of soft yet rushed breathing, and not the videos he played again and again just to hear the longing in Noctis’ voice from so far away.  
  
Finally Noctis’ lips moved back to his own, and Prompto eagerly resumed what they’d started. He wiggled his arms out from his sides and reached up to hold Noctis’ cheeks, pulling his face to his and keeping to there in case he had any ideas of moving again. Noctis was content to continue the heated kiss, but it seemed he had other ideas too. He moved his hands as well, though they didn’t go for Prompto’s face. They slid beneath his shirt, cold palms traveling to his waist.  
  
Prompto shivered, half from the unexpected chill touch, and half from the rush of pleasure. His body involuntarily hitched forward, his hips meeting Noctis’ groin as he laid now straddled above him. The sound of Noctis’ small chuckle of delight didn’t escape him, but right then Prompto was too distracted to comment. He let his hands fall from Noctis’ face and reach out to hold him instead, not guiding his movements but allowing them to happen all the same.  
  
Their lips met only occasionally now, both busy with any exposed skin they could reach. Prompto felt almost drunk on the taste of Noctis’ damp neck, and wondered how he’d forgotten just how the salt of his sweat tasted. All thoughts were soon out the window though as Noctis began to move his hips with more purpose, the defined outline of his erection finding purchase on Prompto’s. The friction was hot and slow, rubbing the fabric of his jeans against him in an agonizingly pleasant way.  
  
“Noct,” he said, lifting his lips from their spot at Noctis’ collarbone. “N-Noct, don’t. You gotta stop-“  
  
“No way,” Noctis interrupted, his eyes once again shining. This time it wasn’t from the light, which was dimmer now as the sun set outside. “I’m just getting started.”  
  
Prompto didn’t argue at first. The grinding together of his and Noctis’ clothed cocks was too good to put too much effort into stopping. He knew more would be coming too, and the thought of that only led to another spike of pleasure. This was exactly what he’d been craving; Noctis touching him, kissing him, making him feel so damn good.  
  
He gasped at the sudden brush of Noctis’ thumb over his nipple. His body went stiff, the heat rising from his groin to settle somewhere low in his stomach. With another moan, this one ragged and cut off by Noctis’ lips, he dug his fingers in the firm flesh of Noctis’ waist. It was a weak gesture to stop his movements, and even he knew it wouldn’t work.  
  
“Please, I - I can’t-“ Prompto whined, his arms now trembling as they fell away in futility. “Noctis, _seriously_ man. If you don’t stop…”  
  
He didn’t want to come yet. There wasn’t a way to be exactly sure, but Prompto thought they hadn’t even been kissing for more than five minutes. Their clothes were still stubbornly on, and the couch too small to comfortably hold both of their moving bodies.  
  
Either Noctis didn’t take him seriously or else he just didn’t care, as he did nothing to move away. He did take one hand out from under Prompto’s shirt though, and for an instant he thought he was safe. The hand kept moving lower however, and began to palm at the distinctly damp spot of Prompto’s jeans where his precome had managed to soak through.  
  
“Oh god,” he whimpered, and buried his face into Noctis’ shoulder. There was nothing he could do to stop his climax from happening now, not with the added pressure of Noctis’ palm rolling over his straining erection. He pushed up into the friction, rubbing himself against Noctis’ hand in frantic and shaky jerks. “Noct. Noctis, it’s too- I-“  
  
He gave in with a cry, his whole body tensing then shuddering in release. Heat poured off of him, warming for a moment the entire area around his cock as he came. He held his breath without meaning to, and only took another after the tremors of pleasure had passed. His face remained buried in Noctis’ shirt in attempt to hide the bright red that stained his cheeks and colored his ears. He didn’t need to look down to see that some of his come had saturated his jeans enough to push through them, white and thick.  
  
“Dude,” Noctis said, pushing up onto his elbows again so he could move away from Prompto and look down at him. His eyes scanned his pants, lingering on the wet patch with a decided smirk on his lips. “Did you just come? _Already_?”  
  
“I told you!” Prompto answered. He tried to hide his face in the back cushion of the couch when Noctis moved. It was _embarrassing_. After two months he couldn’t keep it together long enough to even get his pants off. “I told you I couldn’t help it if you didn’t stop.”    
  
Noctis laughed, and Prompto finally looked up at him fully. His own high cheekbones were flushed, and there was clear and vibrant desire in his eyes.  
  
“You missed me that much, huh?” he asked, the alluring tone of his voice reaching Prompto’s cock even in its spent state.  
  
“Shut up,” he mumbled, but no threat or malice was behind his words. They were weak, just like he was weak to Noctis and the thousands of different amazing ways he made him feel.  
  
“What? It’s kind of hot…”  
  
Prompto blinked in surprise as he watched Noctis slide down the couch and end up eye level with his damp jeans. His fingers easily undid the zipper and pushed them down to his knees, revealing his bright yellow boxers. The mess there was worse than on the surface; threads of come still remained, too thick to soak into the cotton of his underwear.  
  
“Wha-what are you doing?” Prompto asked, unable to look away while Noctis brought his hand back to his cock. He thumbed at the mess, white drops sticking to his finger as he reached up and licked them away. Noctis didn’t answer. He simply glanced up at Prompto and slowly ran his tongue along the outline of his soft cock, over the fabric.  
  
“Holy shit.” The color didn’t have a chance to leave Prompto’s face before he was blushing again. Under Noctis’ care he started to feel the familiar pull in his groin again as his cock twitched and started the slow road to getting hard again. “You’re gonna make me come again looking like that, Noct.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
Noctis gave Prompto one more smirk - a sight that never lost its appeal or failed to make him squirm - and pulled down his boxers. He coaxed them off Prompto’s legs along with his jeans, leaving his bottom half nude and exposed. It probably looked funny, Prompto thought, but he didn’t bother to take off his shirt just yet. He was too busy bunching up the fabric in his fist, giving his hands something to do other than reach for and grasp at Noctis.  
  
With his cock free there were new expanses of bare flesh for Noctis to begin kissing. He didn’t waste any time, and soon Prompto was chewing at his lip to keep his thin moans to a minimum. His thighs were gently parted, and Noctis’ lips pressed kiss after kiss to each one, back and forth.  
  
“Your freckles here are so hot,” Noctis mumbled, and sucked at a patch of more densely packed freckles. The sudden intensity pulled a gasp from Prompto’s throat, and a jolt of his cock as it grew harder.  
  
Next Noctis turned his attention to Prompto’s balls, slowly, agonizingly taking one into his mouth before rolling his tongue and then letting it free again. The chill air on his wet skin caused Prompto to shudder and squeeze his eyes shut as again he moaned out. By now his cock was hard a second time. It had to be some sort of record time for him, Prompto thought. Climax to climax in however short a time Noctis managed.  
  
Noctis looked up at Prompto before taking hold of his shaft in one hand and pressing it to his slightly open lips. The tip leaked a clear drop of precome again and Prompto watched as it clung to Noctis’ lips before he licked it away.  
  
“Oh god, Noctis, do you have like, any idea how hot you are right now?” Prompto asked, his voice on the edge of sounding desperate. He wanted Noctis’ mouth completely on him, though in the back of his head he thought maybe he was being selfish. Noctis hadn’t been touched in months either, and here he was lavishing attention on him.  
  
Any misgivings were pushed aside for the time being when Noctis wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. Prompto gasped and shuddered, his thighs clenching together. He was still sensitive from his first orgasm and the warm, wet contact reminded him of just how much.  
  
Noctis sucked on his head for moment, this tongue rolling along the underside of the tip slowly. Eventually he popped off, a thin stream of saliva tethering him. He took a few breaths, and in that time Prompto saw him reach between his own legs and rub at his jeans. The outline of his erection was obvious, and already Prompto was getting ideas of how to pay back his attentions.  
  
When Noctis returned his lips to Prompto he did so with more conviction, sliding them past the head and down his shaft. His right hand held onto the base and started up to meet his lips, adding friction to the places his mouth couldn’t reach.  
  
Prompto’s breathing began to get heavy, his chest rising and falling unevenly. Every pass of Noctis’ tongue and lips left him shaking and his hips bucking up in tempo with Noctis’ pace. It felt like too much - too much sensation, too much pleasure. Too much time spent away.  
  
When his palms began to ache from holding his shirt hem Prompto switched them to Noctis’ hair. He held it with both hands, fingers curled into the soft dark locks. He was able to stop himself from being too over zealous and guiding Noctis’ moments, but just barely.  
  
“Ah- ah…Noct, Noct,” he moaned, his voice now coming out raspy and quick. He couldn’t take much more, and as if he knew that just as well as Prompto did, Noctis removed his hand and slid his lips further down his shaft, now slick with saliva.  
  
That was the last push Prompto needed, and his vision went fuzzy at the edges as he climaxed once again. His words came out a garbled mess of swears and Noctis’ name, ending with trembling, shaky breaths. Noctis kept his mouth on him the whole time, and he felt his throat constrict around him as he swallowed, leaving no trace of a mess this time.  
  
When Nocits finally pulled away he wiped his lips with the back of his hand and scrunched his nose up a little.  
  
“Jeez Prom,” he said. “That was a lot.”            
  
Prompto blushed at the comment, even his chest turning red this time. _Of course_ it had been a lot. He had missed Noctis’ touch so much.  
  
“Are you _trying_ to embarrass me?” he asked with a laugh. With arms that felt more like noodles than anything else, Prompto reached down and pulled Noctis up onto his chest. When he did he saw a glint in his eyes that somehow still managed to make his knees go weak.  
  
“Not today,” Noctis answered. “Maybe tomorrow.”         
  
Prompto wanted to tell Noctis he would hold him to that, but he thought he probably already knew. For now he just rubbed his thumb along his cheek, then over his lips. He took in every feature of Noctis’ face, every spot he’d ever kissed before, every angle and curve he loved so much.  
  
“You know it’s your turn now, right?” He asked after a moment, when he felt like his heart had returned to its normal speed and his throat wasn’t quite so dry from all his moaning.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
Prompto grinned and moved his hands up to cup Noctis’ cheeks. He kept his face steady as he brought his lips close, stopping just short of kissing him.  
  
“Yeah, definitely.”  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of maybe adding a second part focusing on Noct. We'll see! It's been a while since I've attempted smut.


End file.
